


Wanderlust

by SonjaJade



Category: Blood+
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: post canon, no spoilers though. Also, not lolicon, but there’s a big age gap between them.  Mao’s of age though, probably about 20.  Also, no beta





	

Another city, another hotel room- another first night spent balls deep inside the young woman who’d decided to follow him everywhere.   As Okamura’s hips pounded into his Mao’s tight ass, her breathless begging echoed off the walls.  
  
“Aki, Aki please don’t stop!  Oh god, yes- just like that…”  
  
Her body began to tremble and he knew she was getting ready to come.  And though he tried desperately to hang on, he flooded her with his semen, his rhythm steady and true as he continued on until she’d gotten off as well.  
  
The reporter-turned-sleuth remained buried inside her, kissing her shoulder as she praised him in quiet whispers.  Once she finally gave up speaking to catch her breath, he took a deep breath.  
  
“Mao… honey we need to talk.”  
  
She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.  “What is it?” she asked worriedly.  
  
“We can’t keep doing this.”  
  
“Doing what?  Uncovering the truth out there?  It’s a necessary-”  
  
“Not that.”  He found her hand and squeezed it.  “We can’t just keep going nonstop from one country to the next, going through money like water…  And this, this fucking we do…  Don’t you think you’d be happier with someone closer to your own age? I’m practically an old man-”  
  
“Stop it,” she said, turning in his arms and causing him to pull out of her body.  Mao took his face in her hands and said sternly, “I told you when we first left Okinawa this is what I wanted, _you’re_ who I wanted.  If we need to be more frugal, we’ll find a way to do it.  But I’m exactly where I want to be, doing exactly what I want to do- and don’t you ever feel guilty for it.”  
  
He was speechless a moment, then he blurted out, “But I thought I’d settle down eventually, have a wife and maybe a kid- or maybe a dog…  And I’m pretty sure you don’t want those things, and that’s fine, but-”  
  
“I’ll marry you if you want.”  
  
The hum of the air conditioner in the Malaysian hotel room buzzed as his mind reeled from her answer.  
“What?”  
  
Mao kissed his chest, her hands smoothing over his bicep over his shoulder and up into his graying hair.  “I mean, I love you, Aki.  I don’t know about a kid just yet, although you _are_ pretty old…”  
  
He still couldn’t believe it.  “I’m not _that_ old, I‘m only thirty-five.”  
  
She pouted at him.  “Can’t believe you want to wreck my pussy like that.”  Her tone changed as she went into ‘know-it-all mode’.  “I read once that if they have to do an episiotomy during childbirth, it damages the nerves in the vagina and makes it harder to orgasm.”  She smacked his arm.  “You might take away my ability to come if you knock me up, you jerk.”  
  
He shook his head, still unsure of her suggestion.  “But you’d still marry me?”  
  
With a smirk she wriggled out of his arms, pushed him to his back and crawled over him until her legs straddled his head.  She grinned wickedly down at him.  “If my being your wife means so much to you, show me.  Show me how you would lick me if I was your wife instead of your girlfriend…”  
  
“You promise not to take out a life insurance policy on me and murder in my sleep for the money?” he teased, kissing one of her plump lips.  
  
“Please, I would never kill my husband.  I would kill _for him_ , but never kill _him_ \- now get to work and start licking like you mean it!”  
  
He closed his eyes and pulled her down to sit on his face.  He never thought she tasted sweeter.


End file.
